The Vampires of the Night: Chapter 11
Luna's POV "Will you forgive me?" Nyx asked. "Of course, Mother." Kari replied, her face cracked no emotion but forgiveness, "You gave me life." Nyx smiled and disappeared. I looked back and tried to find Kari, but she shadowed travel and disappeared. I sighed. After a beat, Chiron announced that the Capture the Flag was rescheduled, instead on the morning, it was transfered by night. I smiled inwardly along with Gary and Melina. It was a full moon tonight, and everytime that happens, all children of Artemis are even more powerful, even Thalia had told me that during a Full Moon, they were practically invinsible. I nodded at my teammates, same old team like before. The Blue Team: Apollo, Athena, Hyperion, Poseidon and Hermes. The Red Team: Ares, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Hades. *** The last thing I remeber before being drench in salt water by my dear friend Mikmak was that I saw a huge wall of water slamming towards me. When I stood up, Cuinn was running towards me, sword ready. I clasped my necklace at once and turned invisible. "C'mon Luna!" he started to complain, "Enough with the tricks!" I smiled and kicked him at the back. He stumbled towards Gary, I quickly gave instruction that Gary would take care of him. After a beat, I realized Josh, Mikmak, Annabeth and Percy were just ten meters away from out base, in other words ten meters away from our flag and victory. I clasped my neckalce again and turned visible. I looked around quickly and saw everyone had an apponent to deal with. I groaned, one thing left to do. I called Melina and together we positioned ourselves exactly in front of the battle, I nodded and we both made silver arrows fly in the sky like rain. I hit Josh and Mikmak by the helmets and they went tumbling down, Percy looked at me and tried to send a massive water ball, but luckily, Nico blocked it. I thanked and him and said, "Distract Percy and Annbeth! Go quickly!" I left Melina as she shot the arrows, I quickly changed my arrows and bow with my hunting knives. I ran towards the Blue Flag, my eyes intent on the goal. I kicked, punched, pushed and slammed anyone who got in my way. I was only a few meters away when a solid water grabbed me by the leg, it was Adam. He smiled at me smugly. He sure picked a good time to annoy me. "You know Luna, you're a really nice girl... If you could just stay there with me hurting you --" I cut him off with a slam on shoulder. I saw Josh and Mikmak were almost there to out flag -- just a few inches more. I ran faster, and faster, and being the child of the Huntress, it wasn't that hard. I was breathless, and tired, but I was able to make it at their base. I jumped high enough that I was able to grab the bright Blue Flag of my opponent, I was expecting cheers and roars. But there was complete silence. I looked up and saw Josh was holding out dark Red Flag. He had caught it the same I caught theirs. Chiron stomped his hooves and yelled, "A tie! Both teams had the flag at the same moment! It it a tie!" There was a beat, and Chiron used his teasing voice, "Now this is'' certainly'' something." he chuckled softly, "Last time we had a tie was when Kari diasppered, and after Nyx suddenly appeared from thin air, apologizing to her daughter (which was a shock), we get a tie again? Wll, how ironic." I barked a humorous laughed that echoed into the entire woods. Not before long everyone was joining me. Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:Center of Light Category:The Vampires of the Night Category:Chapter Page